For many centuries and before the advent of modern concrete technologies, many areas of the world, including in Colonial days of North and South America, streets, sidewalks, patios, and the like were often constructed of mined stone paving blocks. Because of their association with various historic periods and their attractiveness, mined cobblestones have become a desirable attribute to many communities. However, over time, many paving units must be replaced. Mined cobblestones are not economically feasible for replacement in many instances.
Workers in the prior art have developed certain methods and compositions for manufacturing paving blocks to replace cobblestones. However, none have developed the processes and product hereinafter described. The methods and compositions herein presented provide the art with a strong concrete base to satisfy demanding modern paving standards, and yet are produced economically with an appearance that closely emulates mined cobblestones.